Unerasable Sin Drabbles
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: Elricest: EdxAl, AlxEd, y todo eso. Los drabbles son historias cortas, por si acaso, y los de este caso particular van ligados. Angst, muchos sentimientos de culpa, y algo de lime. TERMINADO. Dejen Review igual!
1. Encierro

**Kasenai Tsumi**

**Drabble 1: Encierro **

**Pg-13**

**Elricest.**

_Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist (tambien conocido como Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, HagaRen y otros) no es mío. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Y por suerte para Ed, que no estaría a salvo de mi._

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

* * *

Era claustrofóbica la sensación de estar atrapado en una armadura. Helada. Procuró acomodarse y sus articulaciones chirriaron como una puerta mal aceitada. Comprobó, aliviado, que el ruido no había despertado a su hermano.

Al sonrió, o al menos esa fue la intención que su alma encerrada tuvo, viendo a Edward dormir.

"Y otra vez con el estómago al aire"- se dijo, desistiendo de la idea de ir a arroparlo. Era probable que tuviese calor, y estuviera más cómodo así, con la camiseta negra recogida hacia arriba, develando la carne firme de su abdomen.

No podía apartar los ojos del sube-y-baja respiratorio de esa piel blanca, y se odió hasta el fondo de su inexistente corazón por eso. También por pensar durante segundos breves que aquellos miembros brillantes a la luz de la luna, le sentaban bien a su hermano.

Edward se agitó en sueños, murmuró, y quedó de cara a él sin despertar. Alphonse evitó inferir que estaría pasando por su subconsciente. De haber sido humano, se hubiese tapado hasta los oídos con la manta, procurando dormir.

O tal vez se hubiese tendido junto a él, para reposar abrazados como cuando eran pequeños. Siempre habían opciones para todo, quien sabe.

De no tener ese cuerpo enorme, con la temperatura de las ventiscas invernales, puede que incluso se hubiese atrevido a probar el sabor de los labios de Ed sin que éste se diera cuenta.

¿A que sabría su boca¿Cómo sería ser acariciado por sus manos? Una metálica, o ambas restauradas, no importaba. Porque hubiese acariciado de vuelta, hubiese sentido con gusto el cuerpo de su hermano mayor sobre sí, su lengua delineándole el cuello, el pecho, más abajo. ¿Qué se sentiría ser tomado por alguien que era la representación de una tormenta como lo era Edward? Ah, una y otra vez, boca abajo sobre la cama, estremeciéndose cuando él alcanzase el lugar dentro de sí que le arrancaría gritos de gozo.

Su cuerpo seguía frío, pero le ardía el alma.

Sólo notó lo lejos que estaba llegando en sus fantasías al inclinarse para verlo mejor y escuchar el crujido de la armadura. Anegado en culpabilidad repentina, recordó en quien pensaba: Tenía catorce años y estaba enamorado de su hermano. ¿No era incesto, eso¿No era amargamente incorrecto¡Ni siquiera de una hermana, no¡De Edward, un muchacho, como él!

Aunque lo último fuese relativo.

De haber podido, hubiese llorado. Maldijo una vez más su cárcel, preguntándose que pasaría si borraba él mismo el sello de sangre que lo ataba.

Pero Ed le había jurado que recuperaría su cuerpo. Y por dios, que testarudo era. No confiar en las habilidades de Edward Elric, alquimista Fullmetal, era peor que una blasfemia.

Tendía un cuerpo propio, estaba seguro. Y entonces…

Entonces…

Sería capaz de matar ese sucio sentimiento que le hacía querer a su hermano de manera incorrecta. Aquel que le hacía observar el rostro de Ed al dormir, durante horas interminables pobladas de pensamientos impropios e indignos.

Lástima. Hubiese querido llorar.

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

* * *

**The End, gente.**

_Full Metal Alchemist es mi obsesión más reciente._

_Esto está pensado como una colección de drabbles. ¿Por qué? Pues porque me considero una floja asquerosa que es incapaz de terminar los fics largos a menos que tenga una racha MUY fuerte de inspiración. Si no me creen, sólo échenle una mirada a mis otros fics --U_

_Por lo que sé, un drabble debe tener 50, 100 o 500 palabras. Corríjanme si me equivoco. Este tiene 500, según el contador del word (sin contar la cháchara adicional, título y demases). Y sí, tengo problemas mentales: me gusta el Elricest. Flames no, por favor, que para eso tengo al lindo Roy Mustang._

_Hay un lindo botón azul abajo que dice "apriétame." Dejen review! No sean flojos como yo!_


	2. Culpable

**Kasenai Tsumi  
**

**Drabble 2: Culpable **

**Pg-13**

**Elricest.**

_Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist (tambien conocido como Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, HagaRen y otros) no es mío. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Y por suerte para Ed, que no estaría a salvo de mi._

_NOTA: la porquería esta, el editor de texto de no me deja arreglar bien los párrafos ni nada. Elimina los espacios, las comas, los saltos de "enter"... me fastidia. De modo que perdonen si esto se lee incoherente. Hice lo que pude..._

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

* * *

Una noche de luna llena ¿eh? Muy poético. Hay tibieza en el ambiente, y claridad en la habitación, filtrada apenas por las cortinas. ¿Te agrada lo que miras? 

Obsérvalo. No duerme. No respira. Finje darte vuelta en la cama entre sueños, para verle brillar a escondidas. Aprovecha tú que puedes, esa gracia que a él le está vedada pues ni siquiera el arte del engaño se le permite a una bruñida armadura viviente.

_Armadura._ Te duele el pecho al pensarlo¿Verdad? Pero a él no. Por lo menos está a salvo del dolor físico. Es una de las pocas bendiciones que ese encierro del que eres culpable le brinda a Alphonse Elric. Así y todo, merced al intercambio equivalente, no puede exteriorizar el dolor que de seguro debe haber en su alma. Tanta tristeza y no poder llorar.

Todo por tu culpa.

Que cruel eres, Edward, Fullmetal, Alquimista del Estado. La persona a la que más amas está confinada al mundo de las ideas, tiene prohibido sentir.

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si te odia? Está en todo su derecho.

Fuiste un niño tan egoísta… Siempre lo has sido. _Igual a tu padre, _¿Verdad?

Pudiste contentarte con su compañía, pues desde que recuerdas es lo más importante para ti. Pero no querías quedarte a solas con él, asustado ya entonces por el extraño presentimiento de que eran demasiado cercanos. La dulce Trisha era la excusa perfecta. Ambos la extrañaban.

Cuando todo falló, pudiste haberlo dejado ir, estaría con tu madre ahora. No deseabas quedarte sólo, sin tu querido hermano. Un egoísta.

Y sigues siéndolo. Tu búsqueda actual… sabes que la haces en beneficio propio.

Cualquier observador externo pensaría que no eres más que un abnegado hermano que trata de reparar sus errores a toda costa, que no piensas más que en el bien de Alphonse. Pero no puedes engañarte a ti mismo.

Cierto, has vendido tus habilidades al ejército, te esforzaste por años para aprender lo que ahora sabes, te dejaste manosear y tomar por cualquiera que supiese algo de la Piedra Filosofal.

_Tucker_

_Russell_

_Marco_

_Mustang_

_El mismísimo Führer_

Algo debías dar a cambio de la información y tu pobre persona era lo único que cubría el importe de pago. Un alquimista debe vivir según las normas de su arte.

Como iba diciendo, cualquiera creería que lo haces por Al, cuando en realidad es por ti. El amor suele ser así, doloroso y centrado en uno mismo. Es porque sabes que morirías si no tuvieses la esperanza de tocar su piel de nuevo. De rodearlo con tus brazos, disfrazando tus sucias intenciones como cariño fraternal.

_Tu compañero_

_Tu amigo_

_Tu hermano_

Es tu hermano, y por desgracia no es un eufemismo. No es como Winry, que también es tu hermana, pero no una Elric. Hay cierta maldición en compartir apellidos, rasgos, un útero.

Alphonse tenía la piel suave, y grandes ojos pardos.

¿Sientes culpa al verlo encerrado en esa carcasa de vieja chatarra cromada?

Que asco me das, Edward.

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

* * *

**The End, gente.**

500 palabras justas!

Cake!

Otro!

_Rayos, lamento con sinceridad el final de este. En realidad, Ed es uno de mis (tal vez muchos) amores platónicos. Un chico muy guapo, con una personalidad muy compleja y una vida de mierda. Dan ganas de quererlo._

_Pero tenía que hacerlo así. El muchacho tiene cierta tendencia a la autoflagelación, según he notado, y quedaba bastante bien para drabble de este tipo. (Gomen, Edo-chan. Trataré de compensarte algún día.)_

_Y sí, tengo problemas mentales: me gusta el Elricest. Flames no, por favor, que para eso tengo al lindo Roy Mustang._

_Hay un lindo botón azul abajo que dice "apriétame." **Dejen review! sean buenitos, que recibi uno no mas por el otro y fue dañino para mi autoestima > U**_


	3. Melissa

**Kasenai Tsumi**

**Drabble 3: Melissa**

**Pg**

**Elricest.**

_Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist (tambien conocido como Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, HagaRen y otros) no es mío. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Y por suerte para Ed, que no estaría a salvo de mi._

**Advertencia: Tan dulce que mataría a un diabético. Si buscabas Angst, sáltatelo, porque con este me di un descanso de la oscuridad.**

_Nota¡No le pude contar las palabras! Está hecho en wordpad, porque murió mi office. Así que no sé si es un drabble, propiamente dicho. Perdonen eso, las faltas de ortografía que seguro debe tener esto, y los signos de puntuación que se va a comer size esta pinche página web_

_

* * *

* * *

_

* * *

_La culpa la tenía una pesadilla que le molestaba cada noche, que lo estaba empujando a la neurosis y la vigilia insomne aún a sus cortos años, desde que Trisha Elric les había dejado. _

Alphonse posó la palma regordeta sobre la frente de Edward, notando dos cosas: que tenía fiebre, y que su rostro estaba húmedo. No sabía si de sudor o lágrimas.

_- _¿Hermano¿Te sientes bien?

La pregunta era retórica, y el interpelado no podía sino optar por la sinceridad. Los escalofríos que le azotaban eran notorios, y su obviedad aumentaba ante la cercanía. Compartían cama desde el funeral, apenas un mes antes.

En circunstancias normales, Edward hubiese callado, a pesar de la insistente mirada con la que Al le exigía una explicación. Odiaba demostrar sus temores más que a la leche, haciendo ostentación de un orgullo que compensaba los casi diez centímetros bajo lo normal en su estatura. Pero las palabras brotaban de sus labios entreabiertos alentadas por la enfermedad.

_- _Eramos... tu y yo. Unos años mayores, creo. Yo volvía de un viaje muy largo... tenía ganas de verte. Y tú no me recordabas... abrías la puerta, y no sabías quien era yo...

_- _Idiota.- fue lo único que Alphonse pudo replicar, algo asustado.- Eso jamás pasará.

Le abrazó, evitando decir que también había soñado algo similar un par de veces. Pasó los dedos sobre los mechones amarillos de Ed, logrando que este se relajara un poco. Lo que tenía era puramente nervioso, ambos lo sabían. Al buscaba en su memoria algo que pudiese servir, alquimia, medicina, lo que fuera. Su hermano le cuidaba desde que tenía memoria, siempre aparentando más fuerza de la que en verdad tenía para tomar toda la carga y evitarle molestias. Ahora era su turno.

Entonces, recordó... una vieja infusión para dormir sin soñar que su madre había preparado más de una vez.

Armado de una linterna, salió al jardín buscando las hierbas curativas que ella solía plantar mezcladas entre los macizos de flores. Reconoció su objetivo por el suave aroma a limón y menta que despedían las hojas. Preparó la infusión y la subió al cuarto, entonando entre dientes lo que Trisha acostumbraba cantar para alegrar tanto las penas propias como las filiales.

_- Aparta los antiguos recuerdos con tus manos... Deja ese aliento de tristeza... ven y atraviesa mi enamorado corazón..._

_- _¿Atraviese que?- preguntó Ed, tratando de sonar tan burlón como siempre, incorporándose de a poco.-¿Me ocultas a alguien especial?

_- _Tengo que preocuparme por tí y con eso incluso sobra, hermano.- rezongó Al, alargándole la taza.- Ten. Toronjil.

_- _Gracias, Al.- Contestó Ed, intentando dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hermano, y errando debido al mareo. Rozándole con los labios la comisura de la boca.

Sin darse cuenta de su falla de cálculo, ni del sonrojo extrañado que apareció en Alphonse, tomó la taza entre las manos y bebió.

**

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O ****

* * *

**

The end, gente

En realidad, hay que tener una mente enferma (tanto o más que la mía) para ver algo de yaoi en esto, pero en fin...

Toronjil Melissa Oficinalis, hierba con propiedades relajantes si se bebe en infusión. Con eso y la canción (traducción del primer opening) creo que el título queda más que explicado.

Damn it. Estoy fuera de personaje. ¿Quedó muy fluff? Quise ponerlos lindos e inocentes, como cuando eran felices e indocumentados... pero está tan dulce que ni yo me lo creo. No se malacostumbren, el próximo se viene con un poco de "mugre", si saben a que me refiero. Ya lo tengo hecho en borrador nn

**Gracias por los review!**

**Kayter **("El cliente siempre tiene la razón", jeje.)

**Anzu Zoldick** (¡Compatriota! jaja, gracias, me subiste la moral. No seas muy dura con este drabble.)

**Lila Negra** (Aún espero continuación de tu fic, sensei. ¡Muchas gracias por las flores! Yo tambien soy personal para los r/r.)

**Ahyma Midori** (Me lo tomaré como un cumplido... me alegra que te guste aunque odies el elricest nnU)

**Inuyami** (Thanks a lot)

Y sí, tengo problemas mentales: me gusta el Elricest. Flames no, por favor, que para eso tengo al lindo Roy Mustang.

Hay un lindo botón azul abajo que dice "apriétame." Dejen review! No sean flojos como yo!


	4. Coacción

**Kasenai Tsumi **

**Drabble 4: Coacción**

**PG-13**

**Elricest.**

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist (tambien conocido como Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, HagaRen y otros) no es mío. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Y por suerte para Ed, que no estaría a salvo de mi.

**Nota: Fanfiction punto net me come los signos de puntuación, algunos espacios, saltos de párrafo y una que otra vez alguna palabra. Soy perfeccionista, y me fastidia MUCHO que pase esto, así que pido que perdonen esas pifias que no son mi culpa.**

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

* * *

Ha visto algo que no debería.

Sin previo aviso, es atacado. La delgadez de su oponente se acentúa con la amplia ropa negra que viste. Le grita a Alphonse, ordenándole escapar. El salón de la casona de Dante es tan grande la pelea reverbera en los muros. La dueña de casa había viajado a Dublith, y al parecer no ha vuelto.

Desconfía. La pelea termina demasiado fácil. Amenaza a su oponente con el automail modificado, listo para clavárselo en la garganta, esperando una explicación. Muchos cabos sueltos se enlazan con su sola presencia.

–Déjame ir. Puedo devolverle su cuerpo a tu hermano por un rato.

La propuesta es chocante. Su mano vacila, y calla. Una patada le hace rodar por las heladas baldosas.

–Bajaste la guardia. - la voz, la figura y el golpe pertenecen a Envy. –Te hicieron una buena oferta, y no contestas. ¿Quién te entiende? - A una señal de su superior, el homúnculo adopta la forma más obvia para la situación.

Depredador, un Alphonse semidesnudo aprovecha la parálisis temporal de Ed. Sentándose en su regazo inocentemente, le pregunta al oído

–¿Aceptarás?

–No

Cálida, la lengua de Envy juega con el lóbulo de Ed. Éste corcovea tratando de librarse, pero sus caderas están bien sujetas y solo genera roce.

–Di que sí…hermano. –Ronronea, le pasa de manera descuidada la mano sobre el cinturón y el zíper del pantalón. Aprieta la carne de su cuello entre los dientes cuando lo siente gemir bajito.- ¿te excita que te llame así?

–Cállate.- recupera la cordura ante la burla, avergonzado. – Solo eres una copia.

–Podrías tener el original.- susurra Envy contra sus labios. –Imagínatelo… subiendo y bajando… sobre ti.- acompaña sus palabras de movimiento, frotándose contra su regazo. Lento. Incitante.- Jadeando tu nombre… o tal vez, más dulcemente "ah… no pares, hermano."

Envy se levanta y retrocede, recobrando su forma. Hay odio en su mirada. La voz de Edward suena amarga y culpable al replicar:

–No. Este pecado es mío. No voy a corromper a Al.

–Gírate. La chatarra andante todavía está aquí. ¿Por qué no le preguntas su opinión?

Ed ahoga una maldición. Alphonse no se había ido.

–Yo…- titubea Al - no me corromperías.- suspira- Tus pecados tambien son míos¿recuerdas? Lo dije antes. Quiero poder tocarte - Pausa. Edward quiere protestar. Al insiste. - ¡Ed, idiota¡Soy yo quien te lo pide!

Derrotado, dejando pasar los últimos segundos en que pudo arrepentirse, Edward pregunta a sus enemigos el precio. Envy calla. La otra figura contesta:

–Tienes recuerdos que me ligan a este sucio asunto de la Piedra Filosofal. Deja que te los borre y me doy por satisfecha.

Edward ríe sarcástico al entender: Todo ha sido una jugada para alejarlo de la verdad. Su voz suena patibularia al cerrar el trato. Al es llevado escaleras arriba. Envy, despectivo, le indica subir a medianoche y desaparece; mientras una niebla blanca lo rodea robándole de su memoria los datos requeridos.

El reloj da las doce y Ed echa a temblar.

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

* * *

**The End, Gente.**

DAMN! Creo que quedó muy corto. Había hecho una versión bastante mas larga, pero superaba con creces las 500 palabras límite. Tal vez, cuando tenga la continuación, lo edite como fic aparte. Un one-shot, o algo así... o separado en pedazos, pero extendido.

¿Qué demonios hará Edo-chan cuando suba?

Es una pregunta retórica. El siguiente… trataré de hacer algo lemon. Lo malo es que hay tan poco espacio… (Lynx saca una caja de pañuelos desechables y se lamenta en un rincón.) Maldita sea, algún día… juro que voy a lograr escribir porno gay como la gente. Ejem… digo… yaoi-lemon. Suena más bonito, jaja.

Los quiero, niños. Me han dejado mensajitos. Soy una persona relativamente feliz gracias a ellos.

**Nyu Hikari**

**Mylen**

**Ahyma Midori**

**Anzu Zoldik**

**New Aru**

**Lila Negra**

**Cielo Criss**

**Ishida Rio**

Quisiera poder contestarles! pero estoy en la pecè del coelgio, porque la mía murió... y hay niños pequeños apurándome para que los deje ver sus fotologs (malditos niñitos huecos T T ) así que lo dejo para la siguiente ocasión.

Y sí, tengo problemas mentales: me gusta el Elricest. Flames no, por favor, que para eso tengo al lindo Roy Mustang.

Hay un lindo botón azul abajo que dice "apriétame." Dejen review! No sean flojos como yo!


	5. Nostalgia

**Kasenai Tsumi**

**Drabble 5: Nostalgia**

**R**

**"Elricest" entre comillas**

**Spoilers leves del final de la serie.**

_Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist (tambien conocido como Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, HagaRen y otros) no es mío. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Y por suerte para Ed, que no estaría a salvo de mi._

Nota: Fanfiction punto net me come los signos de puntuación, algunos espacios, saltos de párrafo y una que otra vez alguna palabra. Soy perfeccionista, y me fastidia MUCHO que pase esto, así que pido que perdonen esas pifias que no son mi culpa.

Nota 2: Dejaré el anterior (Coacción) con su continuación para hacer un fic tipo One-shot… en realidad, merecía un poquito más que ser un pinche drabble. De modo que este no tiene nada que ver, es aparte. Para la otra semana subo el fic, ahorita ya no pude.Sé que extraña a su hermano.

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

* * *

Sé que es a el y no a mí a quien ve cuando se refleja en mis ojos. Y no me molesta.

Es en él en quien piensa cuando gime mi nombre siendo yo quien está dentro suyo. Y no me pone celoso.

No tengo derecho a estar aquí. Soy un reemplazo poco convincente… pero él también lo es.

Cada caricia angustiada, beso, palabra… es solo una plegaria que ambos alzamos a un cielo espectador e indiferente, por el retorno de pasados similares. O más bien, de personas de aquellos días.

Lo entiendo, porque yo tenía el mismo tipo de relación con mi hermano. Es paradójico pensar que reflejos de mundos opuestos puedan sentir lo mismo. Es agridulce.

Procuro pasar por alto lo retorcido que es esto, pero que corrupto resulta cuando se analiza. Como casi todo, comenzó siendo un juego. Carecía de inocencia desde el inicio, y estaba basado en la nostalgia. El lazo que podía llegar a unirnos era casi incestuoso, y era ese el principal atractivo de todo esto. Algo basado en el parecido físico, la soledad mutua, y los años de frustración sexual malamente arrastrados.

Tan enfermo, que incluso me he acostumbrado a llamarle igual que a mi hermano. Otra relación tan inmoral como esta, que me tomó años confesar, para disolverse en muerte y culpabilidad poco después. Quizás condenada a no prosperar.

A veces creo que hasta odio verlo, que me daña despertar por las mañanas, desnudos en la cama revuelta y él acurrucado contra mí. Las noches son frías en Munich, incluso en verano.

En ocasiones, me asfixia.

Siento que traiciono a quien verdad me importa, que pierdo mis objetivos de vista y rompo todos mis juramentos.

Porque el dolor se olvida cuando sus manos hacen vibrar mi cuerpo. Tocan todo lo que encuentran, largamente detenidas en mis pezones, rozando en círculos en su camino hacia abajo. En el fondo, es un inseguro, y lo noto cuando me mira interrogando por un permiso, arrodillado ante mí. Siempre temiendo estar cometiendo un error. El rito se repite cada vez que pecamos.

Concedo, anticipando el placer que sé que obtendré. Suspira, y todo queda en blanco cuando su calor me envuelve allí, haciéndome el amor con su boca.

Lo hago porque no recuerdo ni mi nombre cuando lo aparto, y mi lengua se desliza buscando entre sus piernas como pidiendo disculpas por lo que haré luego. Uno, dos dedos moviéndose en sus entrañas para minimizar todo dolor si el acto es dulce, si necesito ternura. Ninguno si necesito desquitarme.

Porque ingresar en su cuerpo pálido y oírlo gritar es lo único bueno que tiene este mundo.

Es un juego, pero que agradable es sentir la presión en su interior rodeándome. Enterrarme en él, aumentando la velocidad, perdiéndome en el calor que despedimos. Y sus ojos, al momento de terminar, adquieren el matiz sepia que espero reencontrar.

Es un arreglo temporal. Sé que quisiera atarme, pero él es eterno recordatorio de que mi hermano me espera.

Ojalá que, llegado el momento, Alphonse Heiderich me deje marchar.

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

* * *

**

**The End, Gente.**

Muchachos y muchachas, he conseguido hacer algo que tiene pinta de lemon. No me maten si no les gusta.

Como ya dije arriba, la continuación del anterior la integraré para hacer un fic aparte, así que me perdonan el espoiler de la serie si es que alguien no ha terminado de verla. ¡Así que se viene!

Nya. Me gusta. Tal vez la relación de ellos necesite más trabajo… pero lo dejo para otra ocasión. Y yo digo que es un Elricest, pero hay quien pueda estar en desacuerdo conmigo, de modo que… escriban.

Por cierto… aún no aprendo a hacer lemon explícito sin que resulte grosero. Cualquier consejo y/o crítica bienintencionada se agradece.

**Reviews!**

**Lila Negra:** ehhh… si, era la casa de Dante. Y no, no estaba en Dublith precisamente. Estaba en un bosque cercano. Y era Dante, pero no quería que se notara, porque se supone que a Edo-chan le borran la memoria y toa esa vaina. Me alegro que te haya gustau la escenita (sep, tambien adoro a Envy, otorga muchas… cough cough posibilidades). Como digo, no me gusta mucho salirme de la línea editorial, pero prefiero eso a que me queden mal las cosas.

**Anzu Zoldick:** gracias por las flores… los pecé del colegio me fastidian. No sabes lo que me costó tipear esto sin que estuvieran viendome sobre el hombro.

**Ishida Rio: **Nya! No me retes, se que peca de corto, jajaja. Que bien que te hayas pasado por aquí. Sigue tu fic, me tiene con los nervios de punta la espera… y esas teorías a lo Asimos me gustaron harto.

**Ahyma Midori:** Se hace lo que se puede. ¿Te repugna el yaoi? (damn!) vaya, no lo sabía… entonces me tomaré como un halago que leas esto a pesar de todo lo raro que trae, jeje.

**Nyu Hikari:** Thanks a lot, muchacha. Me estan empezando a repatear los drabbles, pero que se le va a hacer. Me lo plantié como un reto, porque antes era incapaz de contar las cosas en formato reducido… y quise ver como me las arreglaba con esas limitaciones.

Creo que eso fue todo. Ahorita, si me disculpan, hay un niñito detrás de mí que hincha para ir a lesear al MSN… T T

_Y sí, tengo problemas mentales: me gusta el Elricest. Flames no, por favor, que para eso tengo al lindo Roy Mustang._

_Hay un lindo botón azul abajo que dice "apriétame." Dejen review! No sean flojos como yo!_


	6. Estepario

**Kasenai Tsumi**

**Drabble 6: Estepario**

**Pg-13**

**Elricest a nivel general, Al x … hehe… secreto n.n**

**Spoilers, de nuevo leves, sobre el final de la serie**

_Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist (tambien conocido como Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, HagaRen y otros) no es mío. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Y por suerte para Ed, que no estaría a salvo de mi._

Nota: esta web (que no me permite ni colocar su nombre) me come los signos de puntuación, algunos espacios, saltos de párrafo y una que otra vez alguna palabra. Soy perfeccionista, y me fastidia MUCHO que pase esto, así que pido que perdonen esas pifias que no son mi culpa.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

* * *

"No es infidelidad, es reconstrucción", piensas. Es un mantra obligatorio de repetir, cada vez que abres los ojos a un día nuevo y encuentras a alguien más regalándote tibieza en las camas de los hoteles. Aparta la sábana y márchate, antes que el otro despierte. Que viejo te has vuelto en estos años¿eh? Nadie osaría atribuirte tus dieciséis.

¿Qué rasgo en aquel chico captó tu interés? Ah, el automail. No es frecuente encontrar muchachos tan jóvenes con uno. Ahí está, su brazo derecho asoma un poco bajo la almohada, brillante entre el cabello oscuro que le cubre el rostro.

Alphonse, pequeño lobo de la estepa, será mejor que te despereces enseguida. Tu compañero de cama, el quinceañero aquel, parece hallarse ya en el último sueño. Y no buscas escándalos tan temprano por la mañana.

¿Cuánto queda del niño que rogaba sin palabras a Izumi-sensei por conocimiento?

Tal vez nada. Seis años viviendo por ti mismo te han otorgado niveles de desconfianza que rayan en la paranoia. El viaje no es una experiencia mística, niño. Tu nihilismo se debe a que hasta tus amigos quisieron mentirte cuando comenzaste a juntar las piezas desparramadas de tu pasado.

Winry, quizás para consolarse, trató de inventar una relación con Edward. Roze llegó más lejos, intentando adjudicarle la parternidad de su hijo. Sabías que ambas cosas eran mentira. Aquel bebé llevaba en sus ojos el rojizo inequívoco de Ishbal. Y en cuanto a Winry… Algo en lo profundo de ti se negó a gritos a aceptarlo.

Si tus cercanos te engañaron¿Qué queda para el resto?

Después, el eterno peregrinar posterior a tu graduación alquímica con Izumi-sensei. No hubo zona en Amestris que no recorrieses, la gente hizo cola para hablarte de tu hermano. Pero lo que dijeron no fue convincente. El escepticismo creció inversamente proporcional a tu dulzura ovina del principio. Las versiones que todo el mundo daba chocaban entre sí, emborronando lo único que al inicio tenías claro:

Empezaste a perder el recuerdo en que Edward, con fórmulas sobre la piel y la trenza cayendo por la espalda, se volvía a sacrificar por ti.

Luego, el vagabundeo interminable de lecho en lecho corriendo en paralelo con tus estudios sobre la puerta. Podría ser que tu atención fuese robada por un par de ojos inusualmente ambarinos o el cabello del color exacto de rubio. El sonido de una risa, o algo tan simple como una actitud. Cualquier cosa que te ayudar a rearmar el mapa visual y sensitivo de tu hermano podía servirte.

Tu investigación acumulaba bitácoras, cuadernos, rollos de pergamino. Pero seguías a fojas cero, sin saber como traerlo del otro mundo. Y mientras, mancillaste el inocente cuerpo recién construído que te regaló con tal de no perder su imagen. Tu necesidad de él era demasiado fuerte.

Pero piensa un poco. Si tus años de búsqueda te han amargado sin remedio, imagina que habrán hecho con tu hermano. Él te duplica el cuentakilómetros. ¿A cuál Edward deseas encontrar¿Al niño felino de tus escasos recuerdos, al que te has inventado para no caer, o al adulto en que seguro se ha convertido?

¿Y con quién desea él reunirse¿Con el que dejó, con el amnésico, o contigo? Tu cambio es demasiado evidente. Estás sucio, Alphonse, maldito como solo puede estarlo un Elric.

"Todo esto es tan incorrecto…" Suspiras. Tu obsesión por él, por ejemplo. No es amor fraterno lo que quieres cuando buscas la figura de tu hermano en los gemidos de muchachos desconocidos.

Aprieta la piel de tu mano entre los dientes, fuerte, para reprimir los remordimientos. Hace bien.

Ahora, levántate y corre. Antes que Ira se despierte.

**

* * *

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

* * *

**

**The End, Gente.**

Ligeramente más largo que el anterior. 600 palabras cerradas.

¿Podrían creer que tengo como 5 versiones de este drabble? Ninguna me convencía lo suficiente. Este tampoco, pero al menos es algo mejor que las otras. Eran un desastre aún peor. Por eso me demoré tanto. Y sí, el pairing del inicio es Elricest, Alxun-montón-de-gente y AlxIra. Don't sue me.

Tambien tengo claro que la película transcurre solo 2 años después del final de la serie… pero me baso en mis cálculos etarios personales… Ed nació en el 1900, la película transcurre en 1921… seis años, entonces.

**Nyaaa! Tengo doujinshis! Son bastantes, de FMA sobre todo, en inglés. Así que los angloparlantes me los piden, para compartirlos. Necesito traspasar ese legado a alguien, para que tantas horas en internet no se pierdan. Mandenme un mail!**

**Reviews**!

**Anya Shoryuky:** Wow, que largo review… Muchas gracias, tanto halago me deja sin palabras. Lo de la exquisitez… ¿llego a tanto?... damn, me sonrojo. Te devuelvo el sombrero, hace frío para andar sin él. Jeje, a mi lado oscuro igual le gustan las cosas ecchi… basta echarle una mirada a algunos de los fics que tengo en favoritos (damn! Mi más oscuro secreto! Noooo!) pero no me sale hacerlo sin que suene a diálogo de película porno, así que los prefiero hacer así. Los hermanitos molestosos… deberíamos hacer un grupo de apoyo contra ellos.

**Lila Negra:** Sensei! Ya vi la oración… no logro hacer que calce como corresponde. Damn, maldita web… ni siquiera permite que uno se queje contra ella, detecta cuando uno anota su nombre. No sé como me salió, respecto a lo Heiderich y Edward… Lo pensaba en un inicio para Heiderich, y tal vez por eso salió así. Luego lo reescribí, pensando en que cerraba más con Edward… pero quedó esa reminiscencia de Alphonse XD y preferí dejarlo así. Gracias por tu crítica literaria, le tengo mucho aprecio, sobre todo tomando en cuenta como escribes.

**Ekhary:** ¿Quién no ama a Ed? Es demasiado querible… pobre niño- Muchas gracias por las flores! (y… "Culpable" es mi favorito, junto con "Nostalgia").

**Ishida Rio:** El "go" es muy convincente (insertar risa malvada). Otra burla del destino? Me maté de risa con la frase… pero es cierto. Ya basta. Hiromu-sama detesta a Edward, no le veo otra justificación a todo esto. Hay que odiar a alguien para atascarlo en un mundo tan shanta como este, y encima en esa época. Respecto a tu fic… dele adelante no más. Está muy gonito.

**Ahyma Midori**: Insisto en el grupo de apoyo para muchachas que intentan mantener alejados a sus hermanitos del pecé… sobre todo por la cantidad de archivos yaoi guardados en el. RoyEdo… tiene su gracia, a mi igual me gusta, pero la relación no será jamás tan profunda como la de los hermanitos. Nyanya. Lemon explícito… tengo una opinión ambivalente de él. Me gusta, pero no puedo escribirlo. Depende un montón de la relación que presentes en el fic… no sé, es raro XD. El drabble… me gusta bastante como quedó, y me alegra que lo hayas percibido de esa manera, pues eso quise plasmar (uish, que siútico quedó ) Yo tambien veo el trailer como una maniaca. Pero tranquila, seguro está la película subtitulada en español para bajar con Bitorrent en menos de una semana luego del estreno. Te gustó el lemon? Wow. Nada mal, para ser mi primera vez, entonces nn (PD: no conocía la canción, pero luego de leer la letra… tienes razón, si pega.)

**Nyu Hikari:** Felicidades, el primer paso es aceptarlo nn yo tambien estoy enferma, pero puedo vivir con ello, jajaja. Y leer mucho yaoi. Todavía no me he topado con un bonito AlxEdxAl (también conocido como "Ed sándwich") en la sección en español, pero si sabes inglés puedes pillar varios en la red… no aquí, claro ¬¬. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Damn, estos comentarios de autora salen mas largos que el mismo fic… en fin, el mismo cierre tradicional:

"_Y sí, tengo problemas mentales: me gusta el Elricest. Flames no, por favor, que para eso tengo al lindo Roy Mustang."_

"_Hay un lindo botón azul abajo que dice "apriétame." Dejen review! No sean flojos como yo!"_


	7. Penélope

**Kasenai Tsumi**

**Drabble 7: Penélope**

**Pg-13**

**Elricest**

_Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist (tambien conocido como Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, HagaRen y otros) no es mío. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Y por suerte para Ed, que no estaría a salvo de mi._

Nota: esta web (que no me permite ni colocar su nombre) me come los signos de puntuación, algunos espacios, saltos de párrafo y una que otra vez alguna palabra. Soy perfeccionista, y me fastidia MUCHO que pase esto, así que pido que perdonen esas pifias que no son mi culpa.

**O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

El tiempo es lineal pero corre en círculos.

Miro por la ventana del comedor, y un gesto de agrado aparece en mi rostro al sentir el toque del sol sobre la piel. Tibio. La rutina se repite por años incalculables, con los ojos fijos en el camino que se insinúa en el paisaje del fondo. Puedo oler el polvo seco agitándose en remolinos allá, aguardando a que alguien pase sobre él.

Sentado en una silla, apoyo los codos en el alféizar y dejo correr el tiempo.

Esto es injusto, yo estoy retirado y con una vida que no merezco. Tú proseguiste con tus actividades de Alquimista Nacional, incapaz de enterrar el título que ganaste buscando la forma de regresarme.

No deseaste permanecer conmigo, tomé decisiones equivocadas. Ambos tuvimos miedo de todo lo que podía pasar. Pero yo fui el más estúpido de los dos, creyendo que la estabilidad que necesitabas no te la traería yo. Uno no siempre hace lo que quiere.

Las caricias en nuestro único encuentro siempre estuvieron pegadas a mi cuerpo, como un sello de sangre. La noche anterior al día en que me até a alguien que no eras tú, no se borró. Ni el resquicio de esperanza que me mortificaba, diciendo que tú también me querías. Yo debía pensar en ti para despertar mi pasión para con ella, entremezclando recuerdos con fantasía, ahogado en remordimientos. Ni su muerte me trajo paz.

Papeles trocados. Te habrías merecido casarte, tener hijos, y vivir en Lizenburg viendo cambiar el follaje del castaño del patio como única ocupación.

La sensación de ser personaje en una historia que no me pertenece, repitiendo guiones ajenos, es constante. En realidad, no me dedico a hacer mucho durante el día. Mes a mes, llegan las remesas del negocio en Rush City que ella dejó. Ocuparme en las cosas de la casa no me toma más de media mañana, y luego sobreviene el desesperante ocio que me instala en este lugar preciso de la casa. Hace seis años que no te veo, tampoco recibo cartas tuyas. En una escena cinematográfica, dos niños suben corriendo la colina con algo en las manos. Acto seguido, se abre la puerta.

-¡Papá!- maldita genética. Son iguales a los que fuimos. Pegajoso como un dejavú, tienden sus palmas hacia mí mostrándome dos figuras de arcilla blanca, como la que hay junto al río. Alquimia. Muerdo mi lengua y finjo ignorancia. No he vuelto a practicar el Arte desde que te encontré, pero ellos descubrieron los libros que fue demasiado doloroso eliminar.

Felicito a los niños, componiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-En verdad tienen su sangre… -me sorprendo diciendo. Siento el sacudón de un escalofrío. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

-¿Te refieres al tío Alphonse, papá?- pregunta el menor. Yo callo, todavía algo asustado de mi mismo, y las malas pasadas de la memoria.

-¡No lo menciones! Él se fue, hace ya mucho.- replica el mayor. Su resentimiento tiene reminiscencias mías cuando deja la figura sobre la mesa, y da media vuelta. Su hermano lo sigue, preocupado.

Yo continúo mirando por la ventana, como un imbécil, los trescientossesentaycinco días que tiene el maldito año.

Mamá murió esperando, Al. Confío en que tú si vendrás a sacarme de aquí.

**O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

**The End, Gente.**

Está pésimo, lo sé. Pero no quería seguir retrasando este asunto, llevo como un mes sin actualizar. Juro por Ishbala que lo único que quería era acabarlo bien, con el happy ending obligado en que a lo lejos, Ed veía brillar el pelo de Alphonse y corría a su encuentro. Pero no me salía. Era demasiado dulce, y lindo, y me quedaba asquerosamente cursi. No de muy buen ánimo, en honor a la verdá, el colegio me está consumiendo día a día hasta pasadas las siete de la noche. Encima, la falta de Shambala me está asesinando lentamente al muso (¡Vuelveee!) y necesito ver aunque sea una grabación fansubeada rasca, de esas tomadas con cámara al interior del cine en la que uno oye al gordito (asiático) de al lado masticar bochinchiento sus pop-corn. T T

Por cierto, búsquense la letra de "Crush" de Placebo (y si pueden, bájense el video se pone a recordar y acto seguido, la nariz le sangra) y díganme si no les suena al final de la serie. Elricestuosamente, claro.

Perdonen el delirio. Como dije, el resto de cordura que me quedaba desapareció por el estrés y la gripe.

**Review! Si, me da igual que no se puedan responder. (según esta pinche web). Soy rebelde, y que?**

**Lila Negra:** Honey, yo tambien adoro tus bellos comentarios. Y el hecho de que esta mugre te guste es algo que me llena de orgullo y me hace olvidar un poco de mi inseguridad crónica. Arigatou.

**Rinoahori**: Wooo, hola! Que bien que te gusten los drabbles… en cuanto a hacer uno larguito, pues me gusta la idea pero me da susto… además el colegio me jode la existencia. Alguien asesine a las prodes de matemáticas incompetentes! Te mandé un mail con la dirección a donde puedes accesar a los doujinshis, ojalá te haya llegado.

**Kurama Sohma:** Me siento honrada, te inicié con los Elricest? Pásate por el fic de Lila, es el otro que hay por aquí con esa temática. Gracias por las flores.

**Bakura de Maxwell: **Jeje, arigatou. En realidad, hay que tener paciencia para pillar elricest XD ¿dónde has visto los otros, para darles una ojeada, igual? … Soy de la misma opinión, con el finalcito que tuvo la serie (ese to-be-continued matador ¬¬) no puede ser que haya tan poco fic. Hmmm, a Coacción la tengo ahí guardadita, esperando tener un poco de tiempo para la reedición y el alargue. Por cierto, he subido bastantes doujinshis más a la cuenta, de modo que date una mirada por ahí y los vas a encontrar. Aportes son bienvenidos, jajaja.

**Ahyma Midori:** Bien mirado, Ira no es tan distinto a Edward. Ninguno de los dos está en el lugar que debería. AlxIra… en realidad, poco usual. Nunca lo había visto, por lo menos XD, siempre es EnvyxEd, o EnvyxEdxWrath (en la sección gringa). Creo que te envié un mail con la cuenta a donde podías bajar los doujinshis, que están en actualización constante. Si no te llegó, por favor avísame para que te lo reenvíe. FMA nos ha reestructurado la mente a todos. En varios sitios he visto que se refieren a esto como el "mal de Elric". Se dice que el único remedio es ver la película, pero me pregunto que pasa con el vacío existencial que queda luego de haberlo visto todo…

**Ishida Rio:** Lejos, el review más técnico y analizante. Pero me encanta. La verdad, así lo había pensado y me alegra mucho que te haya llegado tan textual a mi intención original. Ese intento de EdxRoze que hicieron me fastidió, también. La muchacha le andaba tirando los corridos pesado al niño, casi tanto como Winry. No es que deteste el het… de hecho, el RoyxRiza que hicieron en la serie no me molestó para nada (Riza rulz) pero ninguna de esas minas está suficientemente bien para Hagane. Nada que agregar a lo de AlxIra. Me leíste la mente, jeje. Como en un espejo, así como Ed encontró una sombra de Al a la que aferrarse (Hei-chan), Al también pilló algo con quién tapar un poco su vacío existencial. No es como si les hubiera funcionado, en todo caso.

**Nyu Hikari:** Es que no es que esté OOC… piensa que Ed cambió tremendamente con los viajes, y eso que tenía a Al de ancla todo el tiempo. El pobre Al, por su lado, anda completamente solo, con un montón de gente que trata de mentirle, y con poca esperanza pero mucha obsesión. Cuesta pensar en lo que pasará con él cuando se reencuentre con Ed, en realidad nnU así que si se te ocurre algo, comunícamelo. Y no me quedó como quería sólo porque soy una obsesiva del perfeccionismo. No sé si te mandé un mail informándote del asunto de los doujinshi, creo que si. Pero si no te ha llegado, porfa avísame. Y que no te de pena! Si por algo estoy ofreciendo, muchacha.

Reiterando todo lo antes dicho:

**Nyaaa! Tengo doujinshis! Son bastantes, de FMA sobre todo, en inglés. Así que los angloparlantes me los piden, para compartirlos. Necesito traspasar ese legado a alguien, para que tantas horas en internet no se pierdan. Mandenme un mail!**

Para un fic de más o menos quinientas palabras, las respuestas a los review salen más largas que el texto. Perdonen. En fin, le damos con el mismo cierre tradicional:

"_Y sí, tengo problemas mentales: me gusta el Elricest. Flames no, por favor, que para eso tengo al lindo Roy Mustang."_

"_Hay un lindo botón azul abajo que dice "apriétame." Dejen review! No sean flojos como yo!"_


	8. Consciente

**Kasenai Tsumi**

**Drabble 8: Consciente**

**R. Feel thy smuttyness, como dicen por ahí.**

**Elricest**

_Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist (tambien conocido como Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, HagaRen y otros) no es mío. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Y por suerte para Ed, que no estaría a salvo de mi._

Nota: esta web (que no me permite ni colocar su nombre) me come los signos de puntuación, algunos espacios, saltos de párrafo y una que otra vez alguna palabra. Soy perfeccionista, y me fastidia MUCHO que pase esto, así que pido que perdonen esas pifias que no son mi culpa.

Nota 2: Traté de darle otro giro al estilo de narración. No sé si funcionó. Si está tan cutre como sospecho, háganmelo saber.

**O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

Necesitaba percepciones intensas para aliviar el terror al adormecimiento. Y contrario a lo que podría pensarse, Lizenburg si se las ofrecía.

Claro, dejando de lado la paz estilo locus amoenus presente en el entorno, que tanto lo sacaba de quicio. Aunque los pájaros cantaran empalagosos y bucólicos posados en el castaño. A pesar de que los niños que jugaban en el patio eran hijos de Winry.

Algo tenía la reconstruida casa de su infancia, que lo prevenía de la irrealidad. Y no se había arrepentido de regresar, dejando de lado el temor que lo había separado de su hermano años atrás.

Casi comenzaba a sentirse cómodo en la rutina. Tomaba el té negro y sin azúcar. Tan áspero que al pasarlo por la garganta se le clavaban agujas heladas en el espinazo, enviando sacudones y piel de gallina. La ducha era casi siempre lacerante para su piel, variando desde los cincuenta a los cinco grados dependiendo si era invierno o verano. Podía estar varias noches sin dormir, y luego recuperarlas en otros tantos días seguidos. Siempre todo en los extremos, robándole texturas a la vida, odiando cualquier cosa que supiera a moderación. 

La mesura le recordaba sus días de encierro en el metal.

Del mismo modo, las formas redondeadas y suaves que una mujer podía ofrecerle le causaban rechazo. No, la vigilia era más evidente percibiendo debajo suyo la complexión firme y dura de Edward. Entregado.

Transmutaba los suspiros en gritos, la tibieza en pasión, y los ruegos en uñas marcándole la espalda. Estaba despierto, podía sentirlo. Placer y dolor eran buenos indicadores de ello. Como ahora.

Sus dedos abandonaron reticentes el interior de aquel cuerpo, y delineó fugaz con la lengua la cicatriz sobre el pezón izquierdo. Brusco, él lo atrajo hacia sí para susurrarle su autorización en el oído y devorarlo una última vez.

La amenaza del infierno inminente era un chantaje obsoleto. Aquella persona era su único igual, y una vez roto el viejo hábito de pretender, fortalecían la conexión en cada jadeo.

Era placentera la puntada, la sangre que brotó de su hombro en un mordisco. Había trasgresión en tenerlo bebiéndola sentado en su regazo, devolviendo de esa forma el ardor que le contraía las entrañas mientras era penetrado de golpe.

Casi un intercambio equivalente.

El resto se perfila hallando el ritmo. Profundo y rápido como la existencia, adentrándose en esa figura arqueada que es reflejo de la suya. Una de sus manos dejó la cadera de Edward, deslizándose sobre la línea del hueso hasta la pelvis para acariciarle, entregándole la ilusión de tomar cuando se está siendo tomado. El compás es tenso y violento, perdiendo la cabeza en cada movimiento. El goce es tan real como el aroma almizclero del sexo y los roces que incitan sus terminales nerviosas, hasta que la purificación del clímax los eclipsa a ambos.

La catarsis es el mejor recordatorio de que está vivo.

**O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O**

**The End, gente.**

Está espantoso. Pero no hay nada que hacer. Ya lo publiqué.

Parece que me voy a tener que dar unas vacaciones en esto de escribir fanfics. El colegio me jode (¿lo dije ya?) y lo único en lo que tengo que pensar es que matemáticas no me friegue el promedio (o eso es lo que opinan acá en casa). No es justo. Pero tanto número junto acaba con el resto de inspiración que aún tenía. Por lo general no me gusta lo que hago, pero estos dos últimos juro que los odié. Sé cuando algo no me sale.

Por eso, y con el dolor de mi alma… creo que es el último drabble que pongo bajo este título. No es como si no fuera a hacer otros, ni a dejar el fandom, noooo! Pero este fic en particular acaba aquí. Releyéndolos del inicio hasta este, me di cuenta de que aunque los quise hacer desarticulados y nada-que-ver el uno con el otro… si tienen una unidad como historia. Ishida fue la que me lo remarcó (gracias!). Y por una vez los dejaremos felices y haciendo cositas. Ya sufrieron bastante n n

**Review! Si, me da igual que no se puedan responder. (según esta pinche web). Soy rebelde, y que?**

**Arence:** la web es un asco. Menos mal que hay muchos revolucionarios. Y mientras no nos baneen… todo bien, jeje. Que bueno que los ames, mwahaha. Era la idea XD

**Shooting Star Natalie:** Ho-la! Me alegro que te encanten. Subes mi escasa autoestima XD …Gracias por dejar review. Y sobre lo del suspenso, pues si no no tienen gracia. Son tan cortos que creo que es lo único que puedo hacer para que no sean TAN previsibles. La continuación de Coacción (verso!) la tengo en la cabeza. Sólo que todavía no puedo redactarlo como la gente.

**Integra:** Yeah, pobre Ed. Pero ya basta de hacerlo sufrir. Está suficientemente lindo el reencuentro? Jeje… vale, conversemos… aunque te advierto que soy mala para hablar (aunque la depravación me encanta esparcirla, mwahahah!)

**Lila Negra: **(Parafraseando) Sabías que me encantan tus review? La respuesta, ud sabe, al mail, sensei mía n.n

**Hola:** Que tal? Wow, gracias por las flores. Ese amor enorme que se tienen los Elrics merece ser desarrollado. Aunque a las fans del elricest a menudo nos insulten, nos traten de depravadas y esas vainas. Pero que se le va a hacer… Y respecto a los doujinshi, te mando altirito un mail con las instrucciones para conseguir los doujinshis n.n

**Nefer:** Seh, soy mala. I know. Ojalá este final llene tus expectativas. Ingenio? Mmm, supongo que no se me había ocurrido desde ese punto de vista. Pero decir que soy una genia es una exageración… me sonrojo! Muchas gracias por tus elogios.

**Ishida Rio:** Maestra, estoy esperando tu tirón de orejas para este también. Soy consciente de que he bajado sustancialmente la calidad de estos drabble en los dos últimos capítulos (Penélope y este de acá). Y en cuanto a lo de canalla… si, era adrede. Me gustaba verlos sufrir. No sé por qué, si los quiero tanto. Pero toma lo del Ed-retirado/Al-trabajólico como una especie de consecuencia natural de Nostalgia y Estepario. Ed… no quiere más guerra. Y considerándose inmerecedor de su hermano, decide apartarse y aparentar una vida normal. Por otro lado, Al no logra entender del todo la actitud del chico, y se manda a cambiar, refugiándose en la pega tal como Ed lo hizo antes. Eso era lo que quería hacer… y que no logré transparentar del todo. Estoy a un paso del bloqueo TT Gomen.

**Ahyma Midori:** Sentimiento compartido. Yo también me lo pregunto y tengo a mis cercanos chatos con la lesera. Necesitamos Shambala. Creí que estaba para bajar en el Emule, pero cuando iba por la mitad le di al botoncito de "preview"… y era una porno lésbica. Tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien ¬¬. Creo que fuiste de las pocas personas a las que le gustó el anterior, y espero que este también lo haga (sería demasiado penca que a nadie le guste, porque a mi no me deja muy contenta). El video de Placebo… rayos, si pudiera te lo pasaría. Es re-yaoi. Pero voy a poner la letra, revisa mi Livejournal. Y no se preocupe por el yuricismo, la idea general se entendió n.n

Bueno, para los que no cachaban la canción "Crush"… la voy a poner a ella y su traducción en mi livejournal, así que dense una vuelta por ahí par que la vean.

**Nyaaa! Tengo doujinshis! Son bastantes, de FMA sobre todo, en inglés. Así que los angloparlantes me los piden, para compartirlos. Necesito traspasar ese legado a alguien, para que tantas horas en internet no se pierdan. Mandenme un mail!**

No me asesinen por acabar esto. Ya dije, no será el último fic. Pero… necesito eso del "dolce far niente" TT… eso si, Coacción y/o cierto HohoxEd que tengo dando vueltas los publico sin excepción antes de morirme. Y… nada, ha sido un auténtico placer interactuar con ustedes. Los quiero. Adieu.

"_Y sí, tengo problemas mentales: me gusta el Elricest. Flames no, por favor, que para eso tengo al lindo Roy Mustang."_

"_Hay un lindo botón azul abajo que dice "apriétame." Dejen review! No sean flojos como yo!"_


End file.
